


假如真的再有約會 / If We Really Do Have a Date

by Lightcatcherx14



Category: Yesterday Once More / Ride On Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Parents, Gen, Not a Love Story, Original Character(s), RPF, What-If
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcatcherx14/pseuds/Lightcatcherx14
Summary: 續Yesterday Once More / Jay離開之後 / 當所有事情都不像原來般發展 / 彌補遺憾//原諒我當天不懂得珍惜，只知任性，壞事情唯願你此刻可於虛空中，將心聆聽將來若真的再有個約會會完成真的會再有這樣深情，我以天為證跟你帶領，我以天為證請你帶領。
Relationships: Danny Chan/Sheldon Chan





	假如真的再有約會 / If We Really Do Have a Date

1

5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
他看著已經跟天文台時間設定的手錶，在心中這樣默默倒數著，直至時針和分針都在12數字的中間。  
踏入1990年1月1日，在新一個十年的第一刻，他在漆黑的房間裡，跟自己說：「新年快樂。」，然後在心裡默默許了個願，因為Sister Mary說，只要誠心與天父禱告，心願就會達成。房間人不多，只有他和其他兩個小孩，此時他們都已經陷入熟睡之中。房間還有些冷清，因為大部分小孩都被自己家長接走回去放假，只有為數不多、有特殊情況的小孩會留在這裡。  
嘖，說甚麼「有特殊情況」，其實就是「沒人要」三個字。他早就習慣了，只不過是有時看見別的小孩能被家長選中，然後被接走的時候，有那麼一點點，真的只有一點點羨慕而已。  
新年之後，應該又會有小孩被接走了吧。不知道下一個，又會是誰。想著想著，便睡著了。  
假期的活動沒有甚麼特別，他們的生活很簡單，又或者說，假期最大樂趣是不用上學，而且院舍裡人很少，要幹的活就很快做完，他自由時間就更多。一般過完集體時間就沒甚麼特別。  
人不多的時候，他最喜歡到外面草地那在樹蔭下看書，從小時候就是了。他是那種很吵鬧的小孩，常常鬧事，又跟其他人相處不來，讓大人們都很頭疼，但大家都沒想過這個鬧騰的孩子拿到書就會安靜下來，讓人摸不著頭腦，幾乎要懷疑他有ADHD還是甚麼奇難雜症了。  
他愛遊戲，只是發現遊戲也會有結束的一天，再友好的人都要講再見——就如他最初進來的時候所認識的那些朋友，已經各散東西，原來圍再大的圈，跟再多人一起玩耍，圓圈最後都會解散，最後都會變成自己一個。書中的世界、大人們說的甚麼「知識的海洋」，卻是唯一讓他不會厭倦、不會介意跟好友分離、不會在意自己一直都是一個人的世界。  
他當時年紀太小，不知道甚麼是「寂寞」，不知道自己為甚麼被所有人討厭了，不知道為甚麼自己不能融入其他小朋友的圈子，只有碰壁以後跟自己相處，學懂那其實不是自己的錯。他年紀雖小，但他卻知道寂寞的人不只有他一個人。節日前後最多街外的人來探訪，他總認為他們都是孤獨的人，要不然大好假期誰要來這個鳥不生蛋的地方呢？一定是些又閒又無聊的人，才來打發時間吧。  
那也不，時不時都有幾個有趣的好朋友過來，想跟他聊天。大部份好朋友都很熱情，經常纏著他，但他隱隱知道，自己不喜歡被包圍的感覺。他解釋不了，在書中也找不到答案，只有問大人們。沒有一個人能解答他，直至他看見那個不會纏住他的好朋友。他只是憑一向的直覺地認為，那個高拔的男人跟四周的人都有著不一樣的氛圍，所以他可以肯定對方不是這個世界的人。後來從對方那個隱隱錯愕的眼神中，確認了自己的想法。他又逮著人問著那些他愛問、又被同齡人認為自己是黐線的問題，像是逮著任何人都要問一次一樣。  
對方的思維很特別，說話的方式也很特別，觸發了他很多好奇心，彷彿對方有甚麼超能力，無所不知。在他滿足完自己有史以來最大的好奇心之前，男人像聽到甚麼，要離開了。  
一般要離開的好朋友，以後都不會再出現了。但這個男人卻說，他們可以在美國再見。  
先不說美國要怎樣去到，他連對方的名字都不知道。

2

大家都說他長不大，從小時候就很小一隻，一直都乾瘦乾瘦，營養不良，可恨是新年的時候，連「快高長大」都要多說兩遍。他就很氣，氣自己似叮噹裡的大雄一樣，永遠都被人看不起。  
所以他就要快高長大。  
「瘦奀奀」，「細細粒」，「豆丁」這樣的稱號他已經聽得夠多，氣惱的是，連院裡、學校裡的一個個女孩子都比他長得高，他為這樣的煩惱難過了許久，甚至要覺得，自己一輩子都要這樣。他討厭自己的身高，還有自己的尖嗓子，連自己都覺得自己煩人，便更不會開口說話了。那個人說要「快高長大」，才能去找他，所以他要這樣到甚麼時候，才能「快高長大」，會不會有一天他都連對方是甚麼樣子都要忘記了，也不會得到他心中疑問的解答？所謂的「解答」，也就是滿足他自己多餘的好奇心而已，說不定就像與生俱來地看見那些好朋友一樣，根本這世上有多個物種，就像他從小聽到大的科幻故事一樣，不能被證實，也不能被推翻。  
他頭頂又響起了一把聲音：「喂，你在做甚麼？」  
他下意識又覺得是那些自我滿足、孤獨的可憐人們，心裡面雖想是「關你甚麼事」，但表面上還是沒有興趣搭理。他別過了頭，繼續自己一個人悶悶不樂。  
對方很不知趣，還追問：「你一個人不悶嗎？」  
他不耐煩，扁起小臉：「一個人咪一個人囉。」還是他那討厭的尖嗓。  
這人真不客氣：「哇，你也太高音了吧。」  
他也很不客氣，哼聲答著：「知道你還說？」  
「好，不講不講。」對方一臉無奈地笑，目光落在他那本放下的書那，「《科學探秘》？怎麼？你能看懂嗎？」  
聽他這樣問，他便說：「現在是看不懂，但長大後我會看懂的。」他忿忿不平，「我長大後要去美國，做最厲害的科學家，讓那個人在電視上見到我。」  
「誰？」

3

他把車停在門口，用搖控打開了車庫的閘，便把車慢慢倒好。泊好了車，便關掉引擎，下車把車尾箱的東西都拿出來，把閘關上，換了鞋，用腳踼開了那通往屋裡去的門，一邊走向廚房那邊，一邊叫嚷：「我回來啦！」  
「今天的蔬果都很新鮮，尤其是海鮮，今晚我要煮芝士龍蝦伊麵，你有口福了。」  
「我買了幾個蕃茄，可以燉牛肉。賣牛肉那個張太太超想你啊，下次應該讓你去買牛肉才是，她每次見到你都流口水了，一定比較便宜。」  
「還有啊，今天的花也很漂亮，我給你插好啊！」  
「對了，我還買了些沙律菜，正好可以試試新的沙律醬。」  
「前幾天你不是說想吃梅菜蒸肉餅嘛，我還是沒來得及去唐人街找梅菜，你還是等等吧。」  
「今天還是要回大學，早飯還沒吃的話我現在做一下啦。」  
「對了，今晚那頓我會多做一點湯，之前跟你說過，我在CMU有個seminar，一共會離開家三天，明天一大早出發，這三天你要記得吃東西啊。」  
他一直嘮嘮叨叨，把東西一邊收拾，一邊說著話，恐怕會忘記似的。他口中的「你」終於走進屋內。  
「老頭子啊老頭子，你甚麼時候能改改這個長氣的習慣，我雙耳都要起繭子了。」他手拿著一把小剪刀，似是剛做完園藝，來廚房找到洗手，一看到男人，還不忘揶揄，「難怪你四十歲人了都還沒有找到老婆。」  
「嘖嘖嘖，這不是有其父必有其子嘛，你自己都六十了不也是還沒給我找到Mummy？」又嘆氣搖搖頭，「哦不，連Daddy也找不到，唉。」  
他溫柔好聽的聲線回著嘴，叉著腰過去看他料理手中的bacon：「我這還不是因為要照顧你嘛，現在人大了就來嫌棄你爸我了嗎？」  
他輕笑，看破不說破：「我哪敢，誰照顧誰還不知道呢。」  
於是他又過去拿過他買的花，輕輕嗅著，心情更好了：「嗯，很新鮮，我很喜歡，Sheldon，謝謝你。」  
如何哄自己老爸開心，這三十年來，他頗有心得：「就知道你會喜歡。」然後心裡洋洋得意，看了看手錶，又說，「更喜歡的還沒有到呢。」  
說時快，門鈴響起來了，Sheldon便掇弄著他去開門：「你去看看吧。」不明所以的他便去了。  
送速遞的人問：「你是Mr. Danny Chan嗎？」  
他點點頭，收下了給自己的包裹。拆開之後，就興高采烈地過去廚房，連聲音都很亢奮：「哇！是這個fall的product！你怎麼知道我想要EA的領巾？」  
他一邊炒蛋，一邊說：「誰叫你天天都在browse啦。」  
他扣著兒子的肩，硬是吻了他臉一下：「抵錫！Sheldon，Thank you so much！I love you！」  
他很想吐槽自己老爸到這個年紀了還是像附近小學那些送自己孩子上學的父母一樣，要在大門吻一吻才能放人離開，不過他爸就是這種坦露自己感情的人，毫不吝嗇自己的真心，所以他這些年來都習慣了他這種表達方式。  
他吻完就急不及待回去自己房間，打開衣櫃，心花怒放地配搭著不同的衣服。看著他這個哼著小曲、活蹦亂跳的樣子，自己也不禁失笑。

4

十一月第四個星期四是感恩節。香港是不慶祝感恩節的，但會記得日子的原因，是因為這是他生日。今年的感恩節剛剛好跟他的生日同日。福利院在晚上簡單為他舉行了一個小派對，蛋糕不大，但足以讓他開心個一整天，對給他的禮物很划算，買一、兩本科學相關的書籍，足夠讓他看很久。作為一個小孩子來說，他想要的真的很少，見到那些新來福利院、又哭又鬧的小孩，他不禁去想，自己最初進來的時候，又是怎樣的呢？也有像他們那樣那麼想脫離這裡嗎？也有像某幾個一樣天天嚷著要去新的家庭或者回家嗎？  
在他還在發呆之際，他突然聽到自己的名字，像一般學生上課時想要逃避跟老師的眼神接觸一樣，他也默默地把自己的視線移開。  
是福也是禍，要躲躲不過。修女真的叫他的名字。他被叫出去了，路上還一直在反省，自己到底做錯了甚麼，是不小心把花園的花踩壞了但沒有通報，還是把Sister Julie的水瓶藏起來了，還是扯掉隔壁女孩子的辮子，還是上課時跟答問題的肥仔明說錯的答案。  
可是修女卻跟他說，他已經跟一個領養人配對了，很快就要跟對方見面，問問他有甚麼看法。  
他一下子發了呆。  
願望都要成真了嗎？  
他話都說不出來。  
修女說，消息是在他生日那天定下來的，還是感恩節，跟他當年的誕生一樣，是主賜的恩典。  
可能命運就是如此巧合，但他也解釋不了，慢慢期待見到自己的養父母。  
會面安排在五天後，而那個將要一起生活的人，更是令他驚訝——就是那個被他嫌棄很不客氣的男人。那個男人自此之後每天都會過來接他放學，跟他吃飯，看他做功課，等他睡了才離去，還要強行要他聽他讀睡前故事，讓他怪難為情的。這樣的生活持續了幾個星期，之後就在一個星期六，男人過來接他，要帶他到他以後的家。  
因為自己是好奇寶寶，所以在他的車上問了他很多問題，例如Sheldon這個名字有甚麼意思、例如是怎麼配對的、例如又說以後要住在甚麼地方，還有甚麼家人，等等等等......  
那個男人，不，他稱之為Daddy的人，很有耐心地跟他一一解釋。  
最後有句話，讓他記住了一輩子。

「因為我也想去美國，見你想見的那個人，跟他好好炫耀一下。」

5

新家很大，佈置很有特色，讓他以為自己去了參觀香港藝術館。不，他家，不不不，自己的家比藝術館還有格調，連大廈本身的設計都不像一般的樓宇一樣四方，而是由三個bell shape組成的三角型。  
Daddy為自己特意裝修了，房間本來是他的衣帽間，但他卻清空了自己的衣服，做了一間跟客廳似是兩個世界的房間。裡面放的不是那些看不出個所以然的藝術品、水晶擺設和油畫，而是像一個無盡的小宇宙一樣，塗上了像宇宙銀河的深色油漆，再畫上點點星河，暖黃的燈光洋溢著一種冬日之中的暖意，關上了燈，彷彿置身於夢幻璀璨的星空之下。他知道自己喜歡看書，又安排了床和書桌前是一面牆般的書櫃。床頭的牆上還掛了一幅半邊牆般寬的世界地圖。  
他就似是知道自己一定會喜歡似的，一臉看好戲地靠在房門框那，盤著雙手，看著被四周景物所啞然的自己。  
「你不是說這是租的嗎？為甚麼還能佈置成這樣？」看著鋪在地上的名貴地氈，他甚至不敢亂動，這個房間最神奇的是，就算關上了門，空間感依然很足夠，跟在福利院那只有一個床位的小天地是兩個世界。  
「因為你是我兒子囉，那我當然要好好送一份禮物，歡迎你加入這個家啊。」他像說著甚麼電視劇台詞一樣，耍著帥。  
「謝......謝謝......」像個木頭人的自己此時只能感動地吐出這兩個字。  
他很不客氣地說：「不用謝。」然後又很不客氣地掐了下自己的臉蛋。  
他微微一顫，心底裡居然很難為情，不想承認自己其實並不抗拒。  
他帶自己走遍了整間屋，得意地介紹著自己的收藏品，他很不客氣地打了個呵欠——實在是太難懂了，比起科學知識，所有語文藝術相關的對他而言就是個黑洞。  
他沒好氣地停下來，揉了揉他頭髮，不禁失笑：「你真的不客氣。」  
他很坦白：「抱歉，我真聽不懂。如果是那個人的話，他應該能聽懂吧。」  
他便問，又深思熟慮著：「你說是Jay？這倒是真的，那個小子真的好像甚麼都會。」  
原來那個人叫Jay，而Daddy確實跟自己看到同一個人。  
他又問：「你當時真的看到有個高高瘦瘦的年青人？」  
他無比堅定地點頭：「沒錯，我看到他，可是我不知道他到底是來自哪裡。」  
他也不知道，但他突然想起了甚麼，一臉嚴肅，還有些鬼祟：「那......在這裡，你還看到甚麼？」  
他靈機一動，眼珠子一轉，也擺出了跟他一樣神秘莫測的表情：「這裡......」又點點頭。  
他聞話，馬上怕得四處周望，又怕動靜太大，強逼著自己假裝鎮定，然後生硬地蹲下，用眼珠子向他確認。  
他看著Daddy這個樣子，自然是像以前一樣惡作劇成功了，努力地憋著笑，但近距離看到他額頭冒著汗，便有些愧疚。正想開口跟他坦白的時候，他抱著自己，胡言亂語地喃喃著：「好朋友們見怪莫怪，我們人鬼殊途，你有甚麼事記得找我，小朋友不懂事，沒有要冒犯你們的意思......」  
明明只是個玩笑，他居然就這麼相信自己，不帶半點懷疑......  
他便伸手去回抱著他：「好朋友有很多種的......他們不會攻擊人的，你別怕啦。」  
「真的？」他抬頭問。  
他點點頭：「嗯。」  
他看著爸爸越是從容滿足的樣子，他就越內疚，覺得自己做了錯的事情，開了不好笑的玩笑，所以他在心中暗自決定，以後不要惹他不開心。  
「我們去逛街吧！」  
於是快小學畢業的他，被這個第二十五天當他爸爸的人，牽著去逛街。

6

自他懂事以來，他就在大埔那個山頭長大，一年可能就只有一兩次才會走出兒童院和學校，到外面的花花世界。中環這地方色彩繽紛，五光十色，讓他目不暇給。  
他牽著自己，讓自己坐在副駕上，愉快地開著車下山，先繞出了麥當道就是堅尼地道，他說他以前就住這附近，然後再往花園道去，經過了希爾頓酒店和簇新的中銀大廈，就是熱鬧的中環街道。星期六的中環仍然五光十色，他找到了地下停車場，泊好車，也就是二十幾分鐘的事。他們走在街上，他問：「你餓嗎？想吃甚麼？」於是他看看手錶，發現已經快要到準備平時晚飯的時間。  
「有一點。」他看看附近，見到了麥當勞，便拉著他，「這個！」  
他失笑，忍不住說：「還說自己不是小孩子，好吧！就帶你去吃麥當勞吧！」  
他單純地覺得很高興，便拉扯著他的手，急不及待地進去。  
下了單，取了食物，他們找了位置，甫坐下，被他抓過了手，用紙巾擦了下，他就忍不住馬上開吃。  
「慢點吃啦，又沒有人跟你搶，小心咽著。」  
仰頭看著他那張笑臉，大概他真的很愛笑，溫柔而恬靜。

7

「你還記不記得你小時候，真的百厭，而且我最初見到你的時候，真惡。」他一邊叉子在匙羹上捲著伊麵，一邊嘖嘖地搖頭。  
他點著頭，還一臉得意：「記得是記得，不過你最後還不是一樣跟我pair up了？」然後又裝模作樣地感嘆，「可能，這就是命吧！」  
「命你個鬼啦！我為了領養你可是花了很大努力的！」

這些都是他之後才知道的。

或是命運，或是偶然，看著這個矮個子的男孩，用他那高亢的聲音，蹦出些不是他這個年紀會說的大話，他不禁覺得，一切都是因緣際會。領養家庭的申請也才進行了一部份，先是把所有書面文件遞交完，還要抽時間過來會面，中途他還有海外的工作，他還記得是最忙碌的88年提出申請，讓他馬不停蹄。即便如此，他卻更堅定要為人父的意志。對於他這種單身貴族來說，沒有比這樣更折衷的辦法。他還有一個考慮，就是怕自己年老體弱的時候再去照顧別人就會力不從心。  
現在回想起三十年前，覺得一點都不容易，同樣的事情發生在現在也難免不遭受非議。首先要面對的，是來自機構的挑戰，一個單身的男人，再加上被自己形容得很介意的家庭背景，還有那公眾人物的身份，好像增添了審核的難度。於是就這樣過了兩年多，才完成了所有行政程序。他多方面接受了不同的指導、評估和會面，讓他在各方面都隨時預備，去當一個孩子的父親，然後才進入配對的階段。

他嘗試過去得知配對的條件和可能的對象，但是機構並沒有透露太多，後來就沒有多問。只是他隱隱覺得，這個牙擦擦的Sheldon，會是他最後的兒子——那時候這孩子還不叫Sheldon，倒是喜歡叫他「豆丁」。或是緣分，結果真如他所想。豆丁曾經問過，為什麼他如此篤信，其實他也不清楚，也解釋不了那因由。  
90年代來到，江水綿綿不絕，縵縵奈何，他已經長大了，不應該，也不是世人眼中唱懵懂情歌的青蔥男孩，所以他要去尋找另一種生活方式，從那終日的情緒低落之中脫離。幾年前，他跟那個男生說，他從沒放棄，但如今，他很想跟他說，He tried. 他很想說，其實他很多時候都支持不下去，其實他很多時候都不想從酒醉中醒來，因為他不想面對那翻天覆地的悲傷和低落。他很想自己甩掉那可怖的感覺，卻又像噩夢一樣趕也趕不走。  
他很討厭那快要氣絕的痛楚和窒息的感覺，像喉舌、像四肢、像軀體都被無形的藤蔓狠狠、緊緊地絞住，要耗盡他所有力氣。他就似是掉進那深海之中，無助、又沒有方向，沒有知覺，一直向下沉、向下沉，被捲進無窮無盡的深淵中。可諷刺的是，他游泳游得很好，卻沒法把自己從深潭中拯救。  
他也討厭那唧唧嗡嗡的聲音，那些討人厭、擾他睡眠的空氣流通的聲音，那些蟲子的鳴聲，那些鳥語聲，那些人的談話聲，那些毫無內容的噪音，那些自己嗓子發出的雜音，那些難聽的旋律......他緊緊摀住耳，不斷揉搓著太陽穴，擦拭著那控制不住的淚水，禁不住急促的呼吸，依然覺得心臟被一隻無形的手掐握著。  
可他卻也很討厭這般脆弱的自己。  
他恨自己為什麼這般軟弱，為甚麼不夠強大，去面對那排山倒海而來的重壓。  
他不想，也不願把豆丁當成自己「treatment」的工具，因為他想以他僅餘的力量，去做些甚麼，把自己擁有最多的善良和愛，交給另一個人，填滿另一個人的人生，讓這個世上至少有一個人，不會經歷像他那樣的痛苦，或是說，可以更強大、更聰明地去面對這些難關。

8

Sheldon這個名字，來自於美國一個Jazz風格的小號手，Jack Sheldon的姓氏。他知道這位音樂家，是來自他小時候在美國看過的一套電影《The Sandpiper》，裡面有一首插曲，《The Shadow of your Smile》，裡面的Tender Horn就是由Jack Sheldon演奏。他從小就對聲音敏感，所以他對歌的伴奏很有印象。他後來買到了歌曲的黑膠唱片，而這首歌取得了格蘭美獎和奧斯卡獎，便是後來的事情。  
說是巧合，還是暗示，後來才記起，那個叫Jaydon的人。這個人，就是他和豆丁之間的共通點，或許這世上，就只有他們二人，見過這個來自「未來」的人。  
在他帶豆丁回家之後，最重要是幫豆丁適應這裡的生活。臨近聖誕，他將會在新一個學期才到新的學校。一年又到最終，他總覺得，距離未來，那個2000年的以後又近了一點。十二月的都市隨著轉冷的天氣，璀璨華麗的燈飾蔓延著聖誕氣氛，商店也做了那樣的佈置，推出不同的優惠。他靈機一動，便問豆丁：「你喜歡聖誕節嗎？」  
一說到這個他便很興奮：「喜歡啊！我們院的聖誕老人總會送很多禮物給我們。」  
他見他說個不停，便問：「那他都送些甚麼？」心裡暗暗盤算著。  
「有些人要玩具車就收到玩具車，有些人要娃娃就收到娃娃，我都喜歡要書，每次都會收到一堆書。」  
他點頭示意：「哦~」  
然後又見到豆丁得意的樣子：「不過我一年級的時候就知道聖誕老人是誰啦！嘿嘿！」  
他便去揉亂他頭髮，笑他得戚：「那是誰啊？」  
「Sister Mary囉~我一向都看書看很夜的，那年平安夜玩脫了根本睡不著，便見到Sister Mary偷偷摸摸進來，一個個襪子塞滿東西，呵呵，我就裝睡，讓她以為自己成功了。」  
「就你得意。」忍不住掐了他臉蛋幾下，「看來我要搜搜你房間，看看有沒有電筒，我跟你說吧，你要長高可不能這麼晚才睡，現在你天天都去大埔上課，那麼早起......」在他要說教的時候，豆丁打斷了他。  
「知道啦！Daddy你放心！總有一天我會比你高的！」  
他失笑，嘲笑著他：「你說得出要做得到才是。」  
「看吧，我跟聖誕樹一樣高呢！」他拉著自己去，跟商場門口旁的小聖誕樹比著高。  
他就不依套路，說：「唓！這個size放在廚房我都覺得太小，來！我帶你去買棵又高又大的！」  
他們最後買了一棵一米多高、塑膠的組裝聖誕樹，這樣下年就能重用，不浪費。

9

這年的聖誕節特別熱鬧，因為有了豆丁這個活蹦亂跳的猴子。23日是他在大埔小學最後的一天，他爸就天天帶他去吃大餐，迎接新生活。二十四日又帶他去好朋友張國榮那開派對。  
Leslie是大家的Leslie，他是少有在他眼中很坦率、讓人可以信任的大人，他蹲下來，用平視的視線來看他，跟他打招呼。  
「Hello，我是Leslie，你叫甚麼名字？」他臉上俊俏的笑容很友善。  
「你好，我叫Sheldon。」他便握上他的手。  
「Hello Sheldon！今天玩得開心點，不要客氣，想吃甚麼就去吃，不懂的話就問酒店的哥哥姐姐吧。」  
他點點頭：「嗯！」  
「去吧！」然後就被他推去refreshment的方向。  
可是豆丁卻看了看自己爸。  
Danny一臉無奈：「你可別像餓狼一樣吃到飽，待會又吃不下啊。」  
Leslie卻翻了他一個白眼：「小孩子吃多一點怕甚麼，Sheldon你別管你爸，反正都付了錢的，不用客氣。」  
豆丁乖巧地點點頭：「收到！」趁Daddy又要說教之前就跑開了。  
「喂......」在眾多客人面前他不好喝著，便眼睜睜看著兒子跑走，回頭就瞪了瞪好友，「你不是人家的爸就說得容易，你知不知道小孩子很容易積食，會消化不良的。」  
好友看著他的樣子不禁打量了下，嘖嘖稱奇：「果然當了爸就不一樣哦。」  
「那當然，我可是有研究很多的。」  
「發育期就沒那麼大驚小怪吧。他又不是三歲小兒，自己會有把握的。」於是他又說，取笑著，「對了，那你這會能少喝點酒，去少一點Disco了吧？」  
他卻搖搖頭：「這一碼還一碼，就等開學吧，等學校的事Settle好，我晚上溜出去久一點也是可以吧？」  
他毫不意外，嘖嘖說：「就知道你，我拜託你都當人爸了就收心養性，起碼作息都調整下吧。」又一臉狐疑，「難不成是你媽媽在照顧他吧？」  
他沒好氣地搖搖頭：「Another problem！」在他要想說來話長，還是長話短說的時候，又來了些朋友。張國榮拍拍他肩，示意都懂。  
「有時間喝茶你再吐苦水吧！」然後見他點點頭後，才離去跟別人打招呼。  
他便也去撿那隻吃到不知時日的猴子，才驚覺他已經跟別的小孩玩在一起。

10

婆婆對他有意見，他知道。由他問Daddy為甚麼爸爸的媽媽不是叫嫲嫲，而是要叫婆婆的時候，他爸就說他單純得可以，但是來日方長，他以後會理解。新年過後，最重要還是那個轉校問題。  
豆丁的那個年代競爭和要求跟如今不一樣，要十項全能，他除了硬傷的語文科目之外，數學和科學的成績都不錯，在跟校長面試的時候也很聰明伶俐，對答巧妙，再加上少許爸爸是校友的因素，所以爭取到入學的機會。以他本身優秀的數理能力，要應付學能測驗是沒有問題的，但為了不留班，他這個學期要加把勁，提升中英文科的分數。  
頭一個禮拜是沒有問題的，也為了新的挑戰很興奮，第二個禮拜剛開始卻已經說不要上學。他最近發行了新的唱片，正忙著宣傳期的事，大部份時間回到家時他已經從學校回來，還沒有好好坐下說話。他一來擔心他進度跟不上，二來是擔心他的社交，見到他扁著嘴回到房裡，關上了們。他便看了看自己母親，卻也得不到任何回應。  
Fine, 這是另一個世紀難題。  
於是他還是去敲了敲他門，聽見他裝模作樣地說了句「Come in！」，便也忍不住失笑。  
見到他悶悶不樂地在看書，便也坐到他旁邊，一挑眉，見到豆丁看的書，底下還有張來不及完全藏住的塗鴉紙。  
他深呼吸了下，便溫柔地問：「你說你不想上學，那你得告訴我是甚麼理由吧？」  
豆丁抬頭看了看他，又難過地低下頭，默然不語。  
他又拿過他簇新的家課冊，看著他在已經完成的功課項旁附上剔號，功課本也整齊地放在旁邊。翻了翻，字是寫的有些醜，但回答得算是像樣。他特意不去看他底下想藏住的那張紙，就在旁邊等著他。  
這是一場時間的競賽，先敗下來的便是還是小孩子的豆丁。  
「我不想上學。因為我覺得生日過後我還是比別人矮小，聲音還是比別人難聽。」  
「我的英文也說得很差。他們笑我。我不想說英文。」  
「明明他們自己也沒有常識，一點常理也沒有。」  
「我只想學科學，我不想學其他的科目。」  
看著他扁著小嘴，他忍不住去揉揉他頭毛，這次他卻不耐煩地躲開了。  
Danny不介意，反倒覺得豆丁連發脾氣都有點可愛。聽罷他的理由，雖然說話不在行的他不知道要從哪裡開始給他說教，但卻先從自己想表達的意思開始。  
「嗯，我明白了。那你要不要聽聽Daddy的意見？」他還是很有耐性，很溫柔地問。  
豆丁轉頭去看他，有些懷疑，但還是點頭了。  
「首先，你說你比別人矮小，聲音比人難聽，那你知道原因嗎？」  
豆丁一時呆住，搖搖頭。  
「你這麼喜歡科學，不如在書中找答案？你說別人沒有常識，那你也應該有吧？」  
豆丁便答應了，見他好像心服口服的樣子，他又開始了第二個話題。  
「那第二個問題是，你因為英文說得差，被他們笑。他們笑你怎麼說也是不對的，但你都有很多方法去改善你的口語。我的英文說得不錯，可以陪你練習。」  
「那以後Daddy陪我說不就好了嗎？根本不需要上學。」  
失笑地掐了掐他臉蛋：「你以為你爸我很閒不用上班啊？我怎麼可能廿四小時陪你大少爺說英文？」  
豆丁於是一本正經地說：「那不用麻煩你，你幫我請個老師就好了。」  
Danny被他氣死，忍不住翻了個白眼：「請老師也要花錢吧。」  
「你不是說你有工作嗎？工作就有錢了。」  
這回他一下就捉到他話柄：「是，我是有工作，不過我都要去坐牢了，還工作個鬼啊？」  
他一下子慌起來：「我不上學跟你要去坐牢有甚麼關係？」  
「帶你去學校接受教育是我做爸爸的責任啊，你都不上學了我自然是有錯，當然要負上刑責。」  
「啊？」  
「你自己想想，到底是你要不要讓你爸去坐牢？到時候沒人給東西你吃，沒人照顧你，這個屋子自然是租不起了，你這些書都要去賣錢了。」  
聽到自己的書都要被賣了，他都快要哭起來：「不能賣書！」  
「我們就說一個很現實的問題吧。你說你以後要去美國，難不成你去到美國就指手劃腳，當個啞巴嗎？你那些科學理論難不成可以用十隻手指和腳指比劃出來嗎？」雖然去到美國，只要待在唐人街之類的地方不會說英文是不會餓死，但這些沒有必要讓他知道。  
他聽著聽著覺得很有道理，不斷點著頭。  
豆丁不蠢，一點就明，權衡利弊下，他還是打消了不上學的念頭。他可不能讓他老爸去坐牢，然後搬出這個地方，最糟糕的還是去到美國人生路不熟，發生甚麼事也雞同鴨講......  
那幾個同學要笑就笑吧，反正總有一天會從這個學校畢業，畢業以後都不一定會再見了。  
見到他這個終於意識到事情很嚴重的表情來說，他知道自己的話是被他聽進心裡去，正在思考消化。於是他作狀地打了個呵欠。  
「我睏了，你好好想想，明天七點起來再跟我說你要不要上學吧。」正想起來，便被他拉住衣袖。  
他以堅定的眼神去看他，飛快地說：「不用明天七點，我現在就去洗澡刷牙睡覺，明天準時上學。」  
「好！」他很滿意，然後狠狠地親了他臉蛋一下。他也回吻了一下，讓他很訝異，看著他翻著衣櫃去拿睡衣，用衝線的速度去浴室了。  
回想起自己十二歲人還要被老爸親和親老爸的臉，他是覺得很難為情，但他想了想，覺得自己以後會長得很高，猜想到時候老爸就親不到了，現在還是讓他多肉麻一會，吧。


End file.
